


The Ultimate Taste Test

by skylinehorizon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Established Relationship, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinehorizon/pseuds/skylinehorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly human, Castiel experiences a whole range of different foods as a result of Sam and Dean's Ultimate Taste Test competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Taste Test

Dean slides the plates towards Cas and sits back with an excited grin on his face.  
  
Cas squints at it.

“Go on,” Dean says. “It won’t bite.”  
  
Cas picks up one of the cupcakes - the one with yellow icing - and takes a small bite. He chews it slowly, and then pauses. He looks down at it.  
  
“Oh,” he says.  
  
There’s a pause. “Oh? Is that a good ‘oh’, or a bad ‘oh’?”  
  
He puts it back on the plate, unfinished, and Dean sighs.  
  
“That’s no points to you,” Sam says, smirking as he writes down the score on a small notepad.  
  
“Shit,” Dean says, taking back the plate. He stuffing an entire cupcake into his mouth. Around it he says, “What are the standings?”  
  
Sam grimaces as Dean brushes the crumbs down from the front of his t-shirt. “Four likes for savoury, still four for sweet.”  
  
“Oh, shit,” Dean says again, shaking his head. He sighs and looks at Cas. “We were so close to winning.”  
  
“I much preferred the potato chips,” Cas says, and Sam laughs.  
  
Dean rolls his eyes and leaves the room to look for a beer.

***

  
The following day it’s Sam’s turn to try and take it to five likes of savoury, which would mean a win. Dean sits anxious as he watches Cas cut a piece of the weird quiche Sam has bought.  
  
They watch in tense silence as Cas takes a bite and slowly begins to chew it. He grimaces and Dean claps.  
  
“Hah, yes!”  
  
Sam grumbles and updates the score in his notepad.  
  
“Not pleasant,” Cas offers.  
  
Dean laughs and, feeling better about the standings, tells them he’s going food shopping.

  
***

  
If Dean wants to win this thing, he's got to get this right. He’s tried pie (which was a success), chocolate (obviously successful), strawberries (successful, but Sam revoked the point, saying they didn’t count), doughnuts (success) and cupcakes (not so successful).  
  
He’s standing in the tiny bakery in town trying to decide his next plan of attack. He wants something that nobody can refuse, something that even Sam would eat. Something fucking delicious.  
  
And there, at the end of the refridgerator he’s standing in front of, he sees it. He grins and starts getting his money out.

  
***

  
“This is it,” Dean says the next day. Sam and Dean are sitting either side of Cas, anxious to see how this pans out. “Your time to shine, feathers.”  
  
“But - be honest,” Sam says. “You don’t have to lie for Dean’s sake.”  
  
“Sammy, it’s a fucking  _chocolate éclair_ ,” he says, nudging the plate a little closer. “From a  _bakery_. He won't need to lie. Take a bite and tell us what you think, Cas.”  
  
Cas picks up the chocolate éclair and slowly brings it up to his mouth. He takes a bite, close his eyes, and then  _moans_.  
  
“Holy shit,” Dean whispers.  
  
Oblivious to Dean’s discomfort, Sam sighs in defeat and notes it down in his notebook.  
  
There’s cream along Cas’ bottom lip, chocolate smeared along his top one and his eyes are still closed. Dean continues to watch, feeling himself get hard in his jeans from Cas _eating_. He's discovering new and wonderful kinks daily, it seems.   
  
“I like this very much,” Cas says, opening his eyes and locking his gaze with Dean.  
  
“I’m just going to go… out,” Sam says, standing up quickly and walking out of the room.  
  
Dean barely spares him a glance before he’s standing up, walking around the other side of the table, and pulling Cas towards him, locking their lips together.  
  
“Mmf -  _Dean_ ,” Cas says, pulling away. “Don’t make me drop it.”  
  
Dean takes the éclair from between his fingers, takes a bite, and then puts it back down on the plate. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and pulls him forward, locking their mouths together again.  
  
Dean tries to pull away, wants to tell Cas to give him a chance at swallowing his food first, and then Cas’ tongue is licking into his mouth and lapping up the whipped cream.  
  
Dean pulls back, look accusingly at Cas, who’s gazing innocently up at him.  
  
“What was that?” Dean demands.  
  
“I like it very much,” he repeats.  
  
“Yeah, I get that, sweet tooth,” Dean says. “But you stole that from my mouth!”  
  
Cas leans forward, presses a hot kiss against his lips, and says, “There are other places I can think of that that cream would look good. Other places I could… lick it off from.”  
  
Dean near enough stops breathing.

He grabs Cas’ hand tight in his, pulls him up and out of his seat for a kiss, and says, “Well come on, then, sweet tooth. Let’s see where we can put that whipped cream to good use.”  
  
Cas follows him with a grin.


End file.
